Crash into Love
by CherryAppleLover16
Summary: PostWar.Hermione breaks up with Ron after a huge fight and drives away with her car. Unfortunately, the roads are icy and the car crashes into a tree. A helping hand appears, but does he has good intentions?
1. Chapter 1

FOR ANNE-KATHRIN and RAMONA and CHRIS

Okay guys, I know some of you are still waiting for an update on my story 'Dare to Love' and I'm still working on it…if you have suggestions on how the story should be continued write me ;)

I had this epiphany one day while I was on my way to school and I just had to write it down, so here it is ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

'Holy fucking shit!', Hermione Granger thought as her car started slipping on the iced road. 'I'm going to die…shit, shit, shit!'. As her car crashed through the crash barrier she was sobbing uncontrollably and was in full panic mode. When her car finally came to a stop because she hit a nearby tree her only thought was 'What the fuck!'

Earlier that day

Hermione Granger had everything she ever wanted. A great job, the best friends ever and a loving boyfriend.

After the war ended the magical community had to rebuilt itself and because of this a lot of important jobs were offered to the 'heroes' of the war. One of them was Hermione. As one of the best friends of _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ and _The_ _Brightest Witch Of The Generation_ she was offered the position of Head of the Department of Mysteries. Seeing the offer as a great opportunity she accepted.

Unfortunately it was also a time-consuming job which didn't leave much time for Ron. Not that she was bothered with it, after all he was _Ron Weasley_, first class asshole and insensitive idiot.

Hermione couldn't explain it, but somehow she ended up with him after the war and after their shared kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. It was expected. Molly Weasley welcomed her with open arms and the press published every single detail of their blossomed love. But after all the years growing up together they knew everything about each other. Hermione _knew _that Ron was a fame-seeking git. Understandable after living with six siblings in a small house and being best friends with Harry Potter. On the other hand Ron _knew_ that Hermione was an intelligent, ambitious and truly terrifying woman when she got angry. He _knew_ that she didn't want to be stuck as a housewife immediately. She wanted to have a job, where she could work on things that interested her.

But of course, being the idiot he was, _he_ didn't think about _that_. _He_ wanted children, many, and _he_ wanted them now. _He_ wanted to start a family ASAP and told her so.

Hermione had other plans.

At first being shocked into silence, she didn't react. But then it got to her. e_HeHElökxyjflhfgvfdgfhvxcuh__He_ didn't care about _her_ feelings, _he _didn't care about _her _thoughts on that matter.

And then he said: "Then you can be just like my mum."

She didn't like _that_ at all. It was not as though she didn't like Molly, it was just that _she_ had other plans than cooking, cleaning and giving birth. She respected Molly for being happy with such simple things, but Hermione just wanted _more_.

Of course she wanted to have children someday, but not exactly _seven_. It was almost uncommon in the Muggle World to have more than four children and growing up there, it stuck to her mind.

But back to the talk with Ron.

After a lot of yelling, crying and throwing breakable things, she stormed out of their shared apartment to clean her head on a drive.

Not without telling Ron that things were over though.

Her car was her baby.

It was a black, shiny mustang.

It was beautiful.

It was not exactly build for the icy streets of England's winter roads.

Her last thought was: "I hope my car can be repaired…" before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is the last chapter, because the story is supposed to be a one-shot….hope you like the smut (It's rated m for a reason, guys ;))

Again for ANNE-KATHRIN, RAMONA and CHRIS

Draco Malfoy had a really bad day. As in _don't-bother-to-leave-the-bed-because-by-the-end-of-the-day-you'll-be-humiliated-hurt-and-lost-your-last-piece-of-dignity-_sort of bad day. First his mother had a little chat with him about his _escapades _(_It wasn't his fault he was so damn hot and a Malfoy!_), then Pansy Parkinson (_Of all people!_) came to _his _flat to _borrow _some flour (_Really, how stupid was she? As if he knew how to cook and as if he believed _she_ could!_) and last but not least he witnessed a car crash in the middle of nowhere.

It was pure luck that he was there, but after Pansy's _visit_ he needed fresh air to clear his head about the pig-faced woman. So he went for a little ride with his broom. And purely coincidental he saw a black _car _(_So muggle!_) slip on the road and crash into a tree. As a decent citizen he saw it as his _duty_ to aide the persons in the now destroyed car (_In reality he was just afraid that he had to go to Azkaban for _not_ helping those Muggles!_).

After spending a year and a half in Azkaban for being the Dark Lord's follower he _really _wanted to avoid prison. He _had_ changed his way of thinking after all. He saw the error in his ways…Muggles and Muggleborns had the same right to live as Draco had and he realised that some were even smarter than him, even though _he_ was a Pureblood.

For example, Hermione Granger. He detested her at school, taunted her and her little friends and bullied her for no reason but the fun of it.

But now, three years after graduation and the war, he understood what the younger Draco didn't: He had been _jealous._ Jealous how she could have had better marks than him, jealous of her ever trusting friends whereas he just had had snobbish and uptight friends who had liked him for his money. _She _was a _Mudblood_, a nobody: he was a _Pureblood_, everything she should have wanted to be. Draco was her superior, she was _beneath_ him in every possible way. And even though Draco told her so day for day, year for year, she never once felt intimidated by him, she even stood up to him, called him names and threw witty comebacks into his face.

Yes, Hermione Granger was something else, and that was why he was shell-shocked when he comprehended that the woman behind the steering wheel was one Hermione Granger, _Brightest Witch Of The Generation._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

When Hermione awoke she felt that something was not as it was supposed to be. She was lying somewhere soft (_Very soft!_) and the smell that surrounded her was certainly male. And not the familiar kind of male.

Okay, you're not going to freak out just because you probably slept in a stranger's bed last night. Maybe you'll find an explanation, when you open your eyes and look around.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

Okay, I should have expected that. It is night. But what happened? At first I went to Diagon Alley to buy some necessities. Then I came home and Ron…holy shit, I broke up with Ron! Fucking idiot…but back to yesterday. Afterwards I left with my car…oh no! I crashed it!

_So, I guess someone saved me. I am not in a hospital (Thank Merlin, they would have ask questions!). _

"Where the hell am I?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Well, Granger, it seems you hit you head pretty bad…I hope you don't mind that you're at my place." drawled a recognisable voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione shrieked..

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I demand to know what I'm doing here _this instant_!" Hermione screamed.

"Geez, Granger, calm down. You are only here at _my_ flat in _my_ bed because I was the one who rescued you after your car crash. Seriously though, you're a witch, why do you need a car? I am sorry to say even though I was able to save you, your car didn't make it…" Malfoy answered cockily.

He was happy for the silencing charm surrounding his flat, because the dead would have heard her outraged yell.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

"Okay Malfoy, let's get that straight. I'm seriously grateful for your aid, but don't expect me to crawl on my knees and lick your boots because of it, got it?" she stood up to look straight into his eyes (_An impossible task, seeing that he was 6"2' and she only measured 5"6'!_), but what she saw in his eyes frightened and excited her at the same time.

Dark grey with swirls of lighter grey. They were hypnotising. And those eyes, in their school days filled with detest and disgust, were now filled with heat and lust.

It took Hermione a moment to realise that with her standing up, the sheet that had covered her body slipped off and left her standing in her underwear. Underwear she had bought for Ron…red lace lingerie.

Granger's blush was quite nice, especially seeing it spread on her delectable breasts. They were soft-looking, round mounds…looking like they were made for his hands.

The rest of her body was just as curvaceous as her D-Cup breasts. She wasn't to thin, nor to fleshy. The dip of her waist just waited to be explored and her legs ran for miles. She was sexy as hell.

And when she bit her lower lip like she did now, she looked like a naughty school girl.

Her biting her lower lip was the reason he crossed the distance between them and crashed his lips into hers.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The kiss started slow and soft and she shivered. Hermione felt Draco smile against her mouth and nipped his bottom lip playfully. She gained entrance and their tongues met in a fiery battle of dominance, which neither won.

Their hands were roaming over each others body and Draco's hands slowly slipped under her thin top while her hands were fisting his shirt to pull him flush against herself. Draco's mouth began a decent towards Hermione's neck. She let out a moan because of the sensations his lips were giving her.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

His hands were pulling her shirt over her head as hers were starting to unbutton his black shirt. Hermione's jeans and socks followed closely as did Draco's. Finally they stood in front of each other in only their underwear and neither was disappointed by what they saw.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Her dark eyes, these so enticing eyes, very irresistible to him and he felt bound to slowly drag his thumb over her full bottom lip which made her shiver once again. Draco was fascinated by the responses he got by touching her and he let his hands wander over her neck, her collar bone and her slim waist. He opened the clasp of her bra and slid it of. She was almost naked now and as she stood in the soft moonlight which shone into his room he saw pure beauty and vulnerability.

Words were unnecessary as they rid themselves of the rest of their clothes and fell onto the bed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hermione felt an arm around her waist when she woke up. She snuggled contently into the hard body behind her as she remembered the night with her former enemy.

Never in her life would she have thought that she was going to spend the night with one Draco Malfoy. He was an arrogant, spoiled, deatheater brat after all. But as it seemed her body didn't quite agree with her mind's opinion about him.

Their last night was wonderful and she was very willing to repeat it. That is….if _he_ was willing.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Draco awoke with the feeling of a warm body scooting back into his. _Hermione Granger. I had sex with Hermione Granger last night and it was one of the most beautiful nights in my whole life. _

When Hermione felt Draco stir against her she shyly whispered a good morning.

Draco, who felt Hermione's anxiety, tightened his hold on her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful…had a good sleep?" he asked.

"Of course, your bed is very comfy." _you are too_, "So I guess I should be going now, you probably have a lot to do and I'm just keeping you away…" she answered. Of course she didn't _want_ to leave but she was afraid of what would happen to her if she spend another day with him. She could already feel how her heart had reacted to the last night, she was undoubtedly going to develop a crush if she didn't go right now.

But sadly he had other intentions.

"Hermione" he said and turned her body to face his, "please don't run away. Don't be afraid to feel something for me. Last night was truly amazing and I loved every minute of it. You are such a wonderful person. I'm begging you to give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your attention. Please, spend the day with me and we'll see how it develops. We could also go to dinner tomorrow if you'd like to."

His grey eyes burned into warm brown ones.

"Draco…I would love to go out with you."


End file.
